The Death Of Her Breaking Soul
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: "Cammie was raped, beaten, and kidnapped by my best friend. And the worst part? Its all my fault." Zachary Goode never thought that he would cry, until his best friend did these things to the love of his life. All characters are NORMAL! Rated M 4 later.
1. Full Summary

**Hey guys! So these kind of stories are all new to me, but here I go! Thanks so much to all of you who have supported me on all of my other stories, and I hope you all like this one as much as you liked Madly In Love Sort Of! Once again, thank you all so much. You all are the only reason I still bother to write.**

Zach's POV

I will never admit this to anyone but myself, but I am sitting on my bed with my head in my hands crying. Yes, Im actually crying. Its a pretty tradgic story of how I got this way, and it breaks my heart to talk about it. But here goes, only because you have the right to know.

My Gallager Girl has been kidnapped. And the worst part is, that its all my fault.

I know who did this. And I know why. But if I tell the police, he'll kill her.

It sucks to know that your best friend raped,brutally beat, torchured, and kidnapped your girlfriend. And to know that you're the reason why she's in this crap. Knowing that I did this to her just sucks.

It sucks to know that my girlfriend is probably get raped this very moment by my ex-best friend.

His name is like dirt to me now, but seeing that you want to know the tradgic life-changing journey that im about to go on, then I should probably tell you who has her.

Grant.

**Okay, so this is going to be really dark and all that, so if your not into it, sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this teaser! I promise that the next chaper will be at least 1,000 words! Just wanted to get your blood boiling! Love ya!**

**Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	2. Nightmares and the Story

**Okay, I just want to thank all of you guys who reviewed, but I REALLY wanna thank one particular person who just gave me an amazing idea! You know who you are! Enjoy!**

Zach's POV

I couldn't help myself but kiss her. I had to kiss those angelic rosy red lips of hers. They were just so plump.

Just as I was leaning forward, about to touch her lips with mine, she screamed.

A blood curtling scream of pain, escaped her lips.

I jumped back and looked at her, a wizzed expression on my face.

My breath caught in my throat as Grant appeared behind her, holding a knife to her throat. She looked petrified... but... smug...? Why did she look smug?

I tried to reach and push Grant away from her, but everytime I tried, a burning sensation of pain and betrayal pushed through my body, eating at my vains. The more I tried to move, the more it hurt- the more painful it got.

So I just watched helplessly as he smiled coyly at me and then, in one quick move, beheaded her.

I watched in horror as her head dropped to the floor, rolling around, finally coming to a stop at his feet.

I sealed my eyes as he raped the headless body helpless for his own pleasure.

"HHHHHHHHHHH" I gasped, sitting straight up in bed. My body felt weak and volurable in the state that I was in. I was in a cold sweat, my eyes wide from the frightful dream, my hands shaking uncontrollably, my body melting like jello.

It took about 15 minutes for me to calm down. It felt like hell. That dream was just another reminder about what Grant possibly could have done to Cammie.

So I suppose you're wondering why Grant took Cammie in the first place, huh? Well, its kind of a long story, but seeing as I probably wont be falling back to sleep, I guess this would be a good time to fill you in.

Well, it all started about a month ago. I was dating Cammie, Grant was dating Bex, Jonas was dating Liz, and James was dating Macey. We were all best friends. We were pretty much inseperable, until I told Bex about Grant.

Okay, you probably want to know about that too, don't you? Well, okay, but don't tell Grant I told you. Then I really dont know what the hell he'd do to Cammie. And I am NOT going to take the risk of finding out...

Two months ago, I saw Grant kissing Anna Fetterman behind the Abrams' Pharmacy. I told him that there was no way that I was going to keep this from Bex. He told me he would never do it again though, and I was an idiot and belived him.

So then, about a week later, I saw him make a move on Cammie. She didn't exactly notice, but that didn't stop me from getting pissed off. So, I told him that I was definatly going to tell Bex, and he told me off and all that crap.

But then he told me that he thought he was in love with Bex, but he was scared to tell her.

I told him to go suck his dad's balls.

That really pissed him off, so he threatened to streal Cammie away from me if I told Bex. I knew that Cammie was gonna say no to him, because there was no way that Cammie could like Grant, so I went and told Bex.

Bex got all pissed off at him and dumped him, then she got all depressed because she loved and trusted him.

Now I didn't expect hime Grant to literally STEAL her away from me, I thought that he ment 'go out' with her.

But he actually ment kidnap her.

And that is my story.

DUN DUN

**Anybody get the law and order thing at the end? haha, I used to be uber obsessed with that show, so I just felt the need to use that in this context. So ya! Tell me how you liked it! This chapter was extreamly long for me, so be happy! Love ya!**

**Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


End file.
